galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
1.1 BETA 3 Change Log
Journal Entry 04/06/2006 ---- * More balancing on what techs AIs should research * Tighter controls over tech trading * AI won't lower relations with a player for military reasons unless it has a distinct military advantage * Good civilizations now get an outright * to their relations from neutral civs. * Torians better at making use of constructors * AIs will tend to have much different sets of technologies based on race. * AIs will make a priority out of terraforming their tiles * Terran Alliance AI ship designs more flexible with galaxy size (other civs already using this) * Terran Alliance will use economic bases to extend their range * AIs will accelerate military production if they fall behind enough on military spending. * New API FindClosestLocalUnfriendShip(). AIs will use this to put ships near potentially hostile ships that are somewhat near its worlds. * New APIs: CalcFullAttack(), CalcFullDefense(). These APIs allow the AI to quickly (CPU wise) determine if a potential target is getting benefits from military starbases and make decisions based on this information. * Military Might makes use of the new CalcFullAttack and CalcFullDefense APIs * Precursor Rangers don’t show up until after game year 5 (was 3). * Some Civs put more emphasis on increasing food production * Tech research slightly faster at default tech rate * Cleaned up planet economy display so that ()’s only show up if you’re not spending. * Tool tip for military spending now shows up if you mouse over the actual number. It will explain where that number comes from. * AI better at valuing the worth of planets. * AI more wary about attacking fortified starbases (this is harder to balance than it might seem, you want the AI to sacrifice units if necessary to wear down a starbase but you don’t want it mindlessly throwing ships at them, it’s a fine line). * Start-up abilities made cheaper but less powerful too. More opportunity to spread ones Civ out. * Political Parties re-balanced based on new values. * Updated graphics for some planetary improvements. * Some planetary improvements made less expensive * Spin Control Center now requires Majesty * Neutrality Learning Center added * Attack Assist Modules now cost typically $300 per module. The reason for this is that these modules essentially give the same benefit as building several small ships when used correctly. $300 may even be too cheap. Late in the game, these costs won’t be significant but it prevents a player from b-lining to these techs and eliminating opponents before the game has really started. * Attack and Defense assist modules will require that the starbase have battle stations on them at the very least. * Starbase militarization techs cost more to research. * Terran Alliance AI focuses more on self-defense of planets Drengin * AI now uses experimental weapons focus technology system Scoring system tweaks. See http://forums.galciv2.com/?ForumID=345&AID=111746 Link for details * Music playing tweaks * Update the influence borders when an influence module is added * Drengin racial morale increased to 25%, Soldiering racial bonus decreased to 20%. * fixed bugs reading in height map mods * added ability to read in .str files from the mods\data folder * added support for modded star types * added support for replacing the custom planets and race config files with copies in the mods folder (but not adding new or partial mods) * added support for replacing the abilities xml file with a copy in the mods folder * tweaked code that sets the star type so that we get more variety, and made it so that yellow stars only appear for systems with habitable planets and purple stars for systems with class 20* planets * made it so that if you want to mod the AbilityBonuses.xml file it will use additional entries which were previously excluded like Logistics. * Implemented “Disable Point Sprites” option. This option will force the game to not use point sprites whether or not the hardware supports them or not. It can be used to speed up performance for cards that do not support point sprites, because point sprites will not need to be emulated with software. The option has the following effects: :# Stars will not be rendered ( no appropriate substitute without point sprites ) :# Engine exhaust will not be rendered ( no appropriate substitute without point sprites ) :# Ship damage will show as electricity whenever it would normally appear as a fire, smoke, sparks, or any effect that uses point sprites * Fixed dials precision in ship designer. When using certain rotation amounts, cardinal directions like 180 deg could not be accurately obtained. * Fixed display bug when number of weeks before an election was calculated as negative * Stacked Ships window: If you select a fleet, the Details button will change to “Manage” * Fixed bug in invasion where number of colonists in colony ships was included in amount of troops after an invasion * Fixed autosave loading crash when mods are used * Fixed bug where all class 0 planets have the same texture after reloading a saved game * Fixed bug/exploit where if you use a fleet with both transports and attack ships to attack a defended planet that belongs to a civ you are not at war with, and you vote to declare war, you skip fighting the ships in orbit and go straight to a land invasion * Fixed wrong number of troops displayed when choosing invasion tactic if the fleet has both colony and transport ships in it. * Fixed various crashes caused by texture painter not getting initialized * Fixed glitch where some components on core ships could not be removed because they said there was something attached to them * Planet Context window now takes into account bonuses for ships in orbit * Fleets have their own version of CalcFullAttack and CalcFullDefense to add up the full attack and defense of each ship in the fleet * added code to make nosprites option read in from prefs.ini file * fixed bug where setup appearance screen didn't have the correct style selected in the lisbox * added function to galaxy to return the correct directory for the shipcfg file based on the shiptype * adding code to be able to upgrade but not overwrite core designs and mods * added code to track if a data type is a mod or not * now if the anti-aliasing is set to an invalid value, it's just disabled * added code so that it will always try to create at least 11 stars (1 for each major race) to keep the code that picks the starting locations for civs from breaking down * added code to delete ship cfg files when galciv2 is loaded if there is no definition for it * updated shipcfg files for the pre-canned ships so that they save the component name as well as the model name * FOW tweaks to remove cases where FOW is permanently unhidden Category: Support